


Il Folle Rovesciato

by BloodyIria



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Violinist Adachi, Violinist Yu, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: (0)The Foul"Rovesciato, è l'inizio del fallimento, il decadimento della ragione. Rappresenta la ferocia invigorita dalle passioni e la vita svuotata dal libero arbitrio. Ridendo, il Buffone danza sul sottile limite della catastrofe, nutrendosi di distruzione."





	Il Folle Rovesciato

**Il Folle Rovesciato**

  
  


Se ci fosse stata la musica, Yu avrebbe accettato qualunque altro compromesso imposto dalla vita.  
_Lei_ gli aveva tenuto compagnia sin da bambino. Ovviamente, non preservava alcuna memoria dei suoi primi anni di vita, ma quando era stato abbastanza grande da poter custodire i propri ricordi (e ancora troppo piccolo per essere lasciato solo), Yu riusciva a rievocare una musica dolce risuonare nell’intera stanza, le note di un violino levarsi alte, danzare sopra di lui. In quella diapositiva luminosa, intravedeva un sorriso sul volto ormai dimenticato della sua vecchia tata: la donna gli teneva le manine e, assieme, volteggiavano in un girotondo che nella sua fantasia infantile era simile al valzer elegante che il nobile cavaliere chiedeva con un inchino alla regina generosa.  
Giravano, percorrevano il perimetro della stanza che sembrava infinita e Yu si lasciava cullare dalla musica fino ad uno sfinimento euforico, addormentandosi.  
Quando fu abbastanza grande da badare a se stesso, la compagnia della donna sbiadì dalla sua vita e per diverso tempo non ci fu null’altro se non lo straziante grido del silenzio a rombargli nelle orecchie e il vuoto appartamento di famiglia a nutrire le ombre dei suoi incubi. In quei momenti, avvertiva solo i battiti di un cuore che non credeva di meritare e il ritmo di respiri estranei impossibili da fermare, da _soffocare_.  
   
I suoi genitori non erano delle cattive persone, questo Yu lo sapeva bene. Semplicemente, trovavano difficile inserire un figlio nella complicata cornice di viaggi e di affari che scandiva la loro vita; di conseguenza, ad un certo punto e forse inconsapevolmente, avevano iniziato a lasciarlo indietro. Se all’inizio, prima di un viaggio o di un trasloco, gli avevano rivolto delle scuse e concesso una carezza, presto quei gesti si affievolirono, sparendo, quando Yu smise di provare qualunque cosa, _anche solo un briciolo di tristezza_ , ad ogni nuovo addio.  
Aveva iniziato a consumarsi con estrema lentezza. Per usare una metafora, Yu mentalmente si paragonava alla cera di una candela sciolta da una fiamma _troppo_ debole e tiepida: percepiva distintamente l’agonia dell’invisibilità, la perdita di un contatto umano per cui valesse la pena dimenticare la solitudine; e per lunghi anni non c’era stato nulla, solo l’onirica armonia della musica che aveva scandito la sua infanzia. Tuttavia, presto tutti i suoi sforzi per ricordare valsero a ben poco: le note scomparivano, perdendosi nel tempo che gli scivolava inesorabilmente tra le dita.  
_Sottile e insignificante come sabbia._  
Infine, quando fu abbastanza grande da poter provvedere lui stesso ai propri pasti, anche le cene, ultimo appiglio a tenerlo ancorato alla sua supposta famiglia, diventarono solitarie: al freddo tavolo sedevano lui e il fantasma della melodia che sfumava nel suo udito, labile come fumo bianco.  
   
Il senso di inutilità prese forma presto nel suo cuore inerte.  
Guardandosi allo specchio, Yu notava solo il guscio vuoto di un essere umano, la triste caricatura di una vita spenta. Alle volte, il senso di abbandono lo masticava a lungo, prima di ingoiarlo, e il giovane avvertiva ogni morso sbocconcellarlo vorace. Allora, si rintanava nella sua stanza, appallottolato in un angolo ad occhi chiusi, le orecchie tappate contro il rombo della musica assordante, cercando di ingoiare le lacrime che gli graffiavano le guance. Accadeva quando i suoi genitori rompevano l’ennesima promessa di tornare giusto in tempo per cena e per lui, _il loro adorato bambino._ I piatti gelavano sulla tavola apparecchiata alla perfezione, mentre i polpastrelli scottati di Yu continuavano a sfrigolare dolorosamente, riempiendogli le narici con il dolciastro odore di carne bruciata.  
   
Per il suo tredicesimo compleanno, Yu fece una richiesta piuttosto semplice, approfittando della fortuita presenza dei suoi genitori e dell'inaspettato slancio d'affetto alla proposta di un regalo.  
Restò fermo a lungo, immobile nell'atto di apparecchiare. Il manzo si dorava sulla griglia e le verdure fumavano nelle loro pentole.  
“Io...”  
Esitò. Trovava difficile esprimersi, pensare a qualcosa che potesse stimolare il suo interesse. Forse, se fosse stato più sveglio, pur di allontanare gli sguardi e le aspettative dei genitori e giusto per accontentarli, dimostrando che stessero recitando la loro _amorevole_ parte alla perfezione, avrebbe chiesto la prima sciocchezza che gli fosse passata per la testa. Però i minuti scivolarono inesorabili e Yu era ancora lì, il piatto tra le mani nel gesto di posizionarlo sul tavolo e l'odore della cena, che in quel momento bruciava, a soffocarlo.  
_Horror vacui._  
L'improvvisa e cosciente realizzazione della nera voragine senza fondo nella sua anima non lo colse del tutto impreparato, ma lo lasciò tremante, quasi spaventato all'assenza di una qualsiasi ambizione o brama umana.  
Vivendo per accontentare gli altri, aveva lentamente soffocato ogni sua sete, riponendo via, mettendolo al sicuro dal decadimento doloroso della memoria, tutto ciò che aveva reso tollerabile trascinarsi sino a quel traguardo della vita.  
Senza ricordi, non avrebbe avuto rimpianti e, senza rimpianti, sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da continuare ad esistere privo di legami.  
Lo stridore di un violino echeggiò nel suo udito, lontano, attutito dallo smarrimento e dalla confusione.  
Yu lasciò scivolare il piatto con un tonfo sordo, e si portò una mano alla tempia, cercando di respirare normalmente.  
Non sentì neanche i suoi genitori chiamarlo, preoccupati e atterriti.  
_C'era solo il crescendo del violino a riempirgli le orecchie e il cuore e ogni vena dell'organismo._  
La musica saliva, portandolo alle lacrime in quell'amalgama vorticante di suoni sconnessi, note strazianti e senza armonia che galleggiavano davanti ai suoi occhi, su uno spartito invisibile che non sapeva neanche leggere del tutto. Però era lì, completo; e continuava a riverberare, a penetrarlo fino ad avvolgere il muscolo _letargico_ nel suo torace che si dibatteva per pura inerzia.  
Ricordava. _L'aveva ricordata tutta._  
"Un violino." Bisbigliò infine, mentre cercava di recuperare il respiro, aggrappandosi al bordo del tavolo, le nocche bianche e i palmi cocenti nella presa ferrea.  
La sua voce fu un fischio sottile, udibile a malapena, però non stava più tremando e si disse che avrebbe anche pregato in ginocchio per quell'unica e sola richiesta.  
"Un violino, per favore." Ripeté con voce più ferma.  
Per la prima volta, il suo cuore vibrò in una scarica violenta e sconosciuta, la forza di una smania caotica e acerba che non era null'altro se non un _desiderio_.  
  
Imparare fu complicato, ma Yu aveva solo le corde del delicato strumento cui dedicarsi. Accompagnato da un maestro, per un paio d'anni i suoi pomeriggi trascorsero sommersi dall'intensità del suono di un violino.  
Le giornate a scuola e il carico di compiti si facevano più insignificanti, _sopportabili_ , perché Yu sapeva che alla fine di quei doveri impellenti e imprescindibili lo attendeva la sua lezione, qualche ora in cui sparire nel mistero e nell'oblio della musica.  
_Era abile._  
I suoi occhi seguivano le note sullo spartito, le sue orecchie ne ricordavano l'estensione, la durata, discernendo e distinguendo ogni suono.  
_Non si fermava._  
Come un folle preda di un delirio estatico, Yu suonava i pezzi assegnati e li ampliava seguendo un istinto irrazionale, per certi versi feroce. Fino allo sfinimento, fino a perdere ogni contatto col mondo o con il proprio fisico, continuava a suonare senza avvertire alcun dolore o spossatezza.  
Si sentiva vivo, pieno e traboccante contro tutto il vuoto e l'apatia che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso, per quanto tentasse di aggrapparsi a quell'unica ed immensa passione. Poi, quando metteva giù lo strumento alla fine delle sue esercitazioni, ritornava di colpo a proiettarsi nella realtà. Yu apriva gli occhi, e il mondo riprendeva a turbinare nel suo frenetico caos, fantasmagoria di colori e di voci.  
Riconnettendosi all'universo, Narukami restava immobile di fronte allo spartito studiato.  
_Battito e respiro erano ancora lì, inarrestabili_ ; e spesso accadeva che si ritrovasse il viso bagnato e le dita intorpidite, livide dal dolore (una sofferenza penetrante, eppure soddisfacente, al limite del piacere). In quei casi, dopo aver sollevato le mani ad asciugare le lacrime inspiegabili, lo coglieva _anche_ l'odore del sangue.  
Allora, Yu rideva.  
Rannicchiandosi su se stesso, le ginocchia al petto e le mani a nascondere il viso, quella risata malinconica lentamente sfumava in singhiozzi incontrollati e disperati.  
_"Fa male. Non c'è nulla... e fa male."_  
   
La prima volta, _lo_ incontrò all'inizio del suo secondo anno delle superiori.  
Immobile sulla banchina della metropolitana, in attesa del treno che lo avrebbe portato alla fermata della scuola, incrociò quello sguardo mettendo via il cellulare, dopo aver controllato se vi fosse un qualche messaggio dai suoi genitori (erano partiti la sera prima e sarebbero stati all’estero per qualche mese).  
_Inbox: (0)_  
Un sospiro amareggiato gli morì in gola, quasi asfissiandolo, quando _li_ vide.  
_Erano lì._  
_Occhi neri._ Occhi neri come la pece che si incatenarono ai suoi, restando a lungo a fissarlo senza mai rompere il contatto.  
_Sguardo vuoto, sguardo profondo, sguardo intriso di un'esasperazione celata sotto cumuli di noncurante e falsa goffaggine._  
Lo sconosciuto aveva una postura appena ingobbita, la testa incassata nelle spalle magre, come se volesse occupare meno spazio possibile – eppure osservava vigile tutto ciò che lo circondava, quasi agognandone l'assoluto controllo.  
Fu forse un'intuizione irragionevole, sulla soglia dell'assurdo; e comunque Yu venne scosso da un brivido che lo costrinse a distogliere gli occhi e a puntarli sul treno in arrivo.  
Sentiva il boato del proprio cuore nelle orecchie, le mani sudate, la gola secca e la nuca gli formicolava proprio dove immaginava quelle iridi nere ferme ad osservarlo.  
Strinse il manico della borsa sulla spalla, indietreggiando di un passo dalla linea gialla di allerta, umettandosi le labbra e tormentando l'adesivo di uno dei cerotti che aveva alle dita. Poi, le porte della carrozza si aprirono e Yu si precipitò all'interno fra la folla dei pendolari del mattino, tenendo la cartella al petto, costretto contro uno dei finestrini.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono di nuovo.  
Mentre il treno partiva, il giovane alzò il capo e, dall'altra parte del vetro, proprio poco oltre il divieto a sostare per i pedoni, l'uomo gli sorrise.  
_No, ghignò_ ; e il suo sguardo si accese ferino, famelico, inebriato da un'ingordigia tesa ed esaltata.  
Yu avvertì le gambe cedere e, mentre quell'immagine spariva all'imboccatura della galleria, tentò di riprendere il respiro piano, a fondo, i muscoli all’erta di fronte alla percezione del pericolo.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era stata... _inebriante_ e gli aveva lasciato addosso il sentore, l'ombra di una libidine _lussuriosa_.  
D'improvviso, lo avvolse una musica assordante, note alte, ondeggianti e sfrenate nella luce bianca ed artificiale della carrozza. Allora, si portò una mano alla bocca e, nascondendo un lieve sorriso, chiuse gli occhi per memorizzare ogni singolo accordo.  
   
Passò interi giorni a scrivere.  
Tra una pausa e l'altra dai compiti, dopo le lezioni di violino o durante le ore spese a scuola, Yu non poteva fare a meno di appuntare le note così come si insinuavano nella sua testa. Guardava nel vuoto tanto a lungo che quasi poteva rivederli, quegli _occhi neri_ fissarlo in un _lampo dorato_ ; e allora chinava la testa, scarabocchiando all'angolo del foglio un pentagramma che riempiva tremando.  
Non aveva alcuna certezza né aveva prefissato una meta o un obiettivo per quella composizione, eppure, quando la sera risistemava le annotazioni sul quaderno musicale, si agitava in lui la speranza che quello potesse essere il suo _inizio_ , una partenza necessaria dai limiti che aveva conosciuto.  
   
Quella mattina uscì particolarmente presto e, avendo del tempo a disposizione, decise di fare colazione in un _café_ nei dintorni.  
Si strinse nella giacca della divisa invernale, tenendo la borsa in spalla e la custodia del violino in mano. A scuola avrebbe avuto una giornata particolarmente intensa e siccome non contava di riuscire a tornare a casa per recuperare lo strumento, si era deciso a portarlo con sé e a lasciarlo nell'armadietto fino all'uscita, prima delle lezioni private.  
Quando entrò nel locale, il calore del piccolo ambiente lo avvolse in un abbraccio accogliente. I diversi aromi del caffè si mescolavano in un profumo delizioso e rilassante che impregnava il legno del bancone, dei tavoli, delle assi alle pareti e si adagiava sui suoi vestiti con delicatezza, permettendogli quasi di galleggiare in una bolla fragrante.  
C'erano già alcuni clienti seduti ma, accomodandosi al banco, quello che sembrò il proprietario gli si avvicinò presto con un sorriso gentile per prendere la sua ordinazione e fu come avere a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo.  
L'acqua ribolliva, i vapori aromatici si diffondevano tra il chiacchiericcio assonnato di primo mattino, e mentre stava per estrarre il portafoglio e pagare, una mano sulla spalla lo fermò.  
Il suo cuore gelò per un lungo istante, immobile come la realtà tutt’attorno. La ragione gli diceva di muoversi, di afferrare la borsa e il violino e di _fuggire_.  
_Devo andare via. È pericoloso._  
Però i muscoli non risposero. Una vibrante cocciutaggine, o ancor meglio, il desiderio di _comprendere_ cosa stesse accadendo lo convinse a restare, gli occhi fermi in quelli neri dell'uomo davanti a lui, che sorrise.  
Fu un'espressione che non si estese al suo sguardo, ma che rimase lì, sulle labbra sottili e appena disegnate. Yu notò che stando meno curvo su se stesso, a differenza della prima volta in cui lo aveva visto, lo sconosciuto sembrava quasi più alto.  
Pensò ad un animale feroce, teso e concentrato nel fiutare e nell'individuare la propria preda.  
La presa dell'altro scivolò via dalla spalla del ragazzo.  
"Suoni il violino." Non fu una domanda e, anzi, parve più un'affermazione confermata dai suoi occhi fermi sullo strumento accanto al bancone, prima che di puntarli ancora in quelli del giovane.  
"Direi di sì. Ne ho uno con me." Forse la risposta risultò più sgarbata del previsto, però Yu l'ammorbidì con un sorriso appena percepibile, un gesto gentile e tinto di un vago accenno di scuse verso l'eventuale fraintendimento.  
L'uomo non sembrò badarvi più di tanto e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come abbattuto, se non addirittura deluso a quelle parole.  
_"Prevedibile."_  
Narukami non comprese perché avesse usato quel commento, e in realtà non ebbe neanche il tempo di articolare una qualche altra reazione.  
Lo sconosciuto gli aveva preso una mano e, strisciando impercettibilmente, il tocco estraneo era arrivato ad avvolgersi attorno alle sue dita ferite, delicato quanto la carezza di una piuma sulla pelle.  
_Distruttivo come migliaia di aghi sottili._  
Era caldo, quasi scottava, ma non fu spiacevole. Yu sentì quell'impronta scorrere agile a studiare il suo palmo e i polpastrelli appena induriti dagli esercizi. Ci fu un formicolio innescato dal contatto tra la loro pelle che poi si diffuse come una scossa in ogni angolo del suo corpo, e il più piccolo si sentì sciogliere.  
Lento come il denso fluire miele, il calore gli prese il cuore, lo afferrò al basso ventre e scivolò lungo le gambe tremanti. Yu soffocò un gemito e cercò di ritrarre la mano, ma il suo interlocutore lo tenne fermo, _domandone_ la fuga. Allora, in quella lotta gli sembrò di notare, per un misero istante, una lunga e profonda cicatrice perlacea all'altezza del mignolo sinistro dell'altro; e tuttavia quell'illusione scomparve così come gli era baluginata davanti agli occhi.  
"Esercitarsi fino allo stremo, senza mai osare nulla di nuovo: il tuo maestro deve avere un'impostazione terribilmente accademica." Il tono di voce era strascicato, sembrava tinto da una leggera ubriachezza attenuata e controllata dall'abitudine.  
"Il mio maestro vuole solo che impari a suonare per il meglio." Ribatté Yu, serrando inconsciamente la mano in pugno; quindi, le dita lunghe e leste lo lasciarono andare, allentando la presa, e l'adulto gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo.  
_"Noioso."_ Continuò di rimando in un soffio, avvicinandosi appena di più al viso del ragazzo.  
Yu sentì il suo respiro sottile e vorace, quasi poté vederlo divorare tutto l'ossigeno tra di loro.  
Iridi nere, sguardo infossato, la vermiglia rete dei capillari e ombre scure tutte attorno agli occhi: era _terribile_.  
_Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto precipitare in quelle voragini senza fine._  
"Comunque, se desiderassi provare qualcosa di nuovo..." Infilò la mano nella giacca, districandosi per qualche istante fra le tasche interne, tirandone poi fuori un biglietto da visita.  
"Qui c'è scritto dove trovarmi." Concluse, muovendosi per allontanarsi verso l'entrata, lasciando sul bancone abbastanza denaro per pagare la propria consumazione e quella del ragazzo.  
"Aspetti..!" Lo richiamò Yu, trafficando con le proprie cose. In quel momento, la sveglia del suo orologio elettronico da polso trillò allegramente, e Narukami si costrinse a stipare in un remoto angolo del cervello la subitanea ammissione che di lì a qualche altro minuto perso sarebbe stato _tremendamente_ in ritardo.  
"Lei... anche lei suona il violino?" Riuscì a chiedere all'uomo, che aveva appena messo un piede in strada.  
Yu vide la sua schiena tornare ad incurvarsi, una mano passare nervosamente tra i capelli già scomposti sulla nuca.  
"Ogni tanto." Fu il solo bisbiglio affermativo che arrivò a stento all’udito del ragazzo.  
Allora, mentre leggeva per l'ennesima volta il nome dell'uomo su quel biglietto, il giovane restò lì fermo per un altro lungo minuto, i suoni del mondo nuovamente ovattati contro i suoi sensi solleticati alla contemplazione del rischio.  
_Adachi Tohru._  
   
In seguito a quell'incontro, Yu saltò per la prima volta una lezione di violino.  
Dopo scuola, corse attraverso i corridoi, giù per le scale dove erano gli armadietti degli studenti, quasi si sentisse braccato da una qualche presenza malevola e audace.  
Si infilò le scarpe che il suo respiro si era ormai fatto lento e profondo nel tentativo di riprendere fiato; e prima che un qualsiasi suo altro coetaneo potesse raggiungerlo e fare domande, semplicemente si dileguò fuori dall'istituto.  
Il freddo gli sembrò più intenso e strisciante rispetto a quello della mattina. Si insinuò sotto i suoi vestiti, lascivo, e Yu lo trascinò con sé fino a casa, fra le coperte, ad alitargli contro la pelle.  
_Solo._  
Il ragazzo si strinse su se stesso, ingoiando un mezzo singhiozzo fra le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi contro l'immagine della custodia del violino lasciata a terra.  
_Andava bene._  
Era febbricitante, e forse tentò di giustificare in quel modo l'incoscienza della sua decisione, l'agonia della rinuncia alle uniche sole ore del giorno in cui poteva dirsi vivo.  
   
_Sognò._  
Davanti ai suoi occhi galleggiava una sottile nebbia blu simile a nuvole di fumo appena addensato. Tutto sembrava pesante: i movimenti, il corpo, le palpebre aperte a stento, come se in realtà fosse sveglio in una dimensione che non gli apparteneva e che tentava di rigettarlo via. Così, mentre gli veniva impedito di procedere più a fondo in quel luogo da una forza che quasi gli intimò di andar via, Yu vide due occhi iniettati di sangue e un largo ghigno apparire a mezz'aria nel profondo blu. Tra di loro si materializzò una carta in un guizzo luminoso, ma Narukami riuscì ad intravederla soltanto per un attimo, nel momento in cui quell’onirica visione si dissolse.

(0)  
The Foul

_"Rovesciato, è l'inizio del fallimento, il decadimento della ragione. Rappresenta la ferocia invigorita dalle passioni e la vita svuotata dal libero arbitrio. Ridendo, il Buffone danza sul sottile limite della catastrofe, nutrendosi di distruzione."_

   
Yu si presentò davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Adachi una settimana dopo il loro incontro. Nel frattempo, aveva contattato il proprio maestro, arrecando qualche scusa, affermando che per un po' sua priorità doveva essere la scuola.  
Non aveva mai provato così tanta vergogna. L'uomo gli rivolse parole gentili e di incoraggiamento; e lui, dall'altra parte della cornetta, si lasciò scivolare lentamente a terra, aggrappandosi al pavimento come ad assicurarsi che il vuoto e la menzogna, lì, non potessero raggiungerlo ed inghiottirlo.  
Era stato sleale, tremendamente precipitoso ed impulsivo, ma il giovane fremeva dalla curiosità.  
Tenendo una mano stretta attorno al manico della custodia del violino, indugiò. Nella sua esitazione captò il timore dell'inganno, la lucida realizzazione che ogni passo ad averlo condotto lì era stata l'azione di uno stolto, il tragitto disegnato dall'avanzare di un dissennato.  
Avrebbe potuto dare le spalle alla porta modesta, concentrarsi sugli esami e ritornare, alla fine, dal vecchi maestro.  
Eppure nel suo torace si agitò una sensazione tanto carezzevole alla nuova prospettiva, un ruggito desideroso e indomabile che scosse e disinibì ogni giusta obiezione: fu la decisione peggiore che potesse prendere, un lento annegare; e mai come allora, ad ogni respiro, sentì d'essere così inconsapevolmente _vivo_.  
"Oh, sei venuto davvero." L'uomo lo accolse con quelle parole e un mezzo sorriso, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare nel piccolo appartamento. Yu esitò sulla soglia per un lungo attimo, scrutando nell'anticamera d'ingresso, notando un solo paio di scarpe sotto al gradino che separava il _genkan_ dal resto della casa.  
Era spoglio, quasi sterile, ma lo trovò perfetto e, sì, _accogliente_ così com'era.  
"Non avrei dovuto?" Glie lo chiese con tono gentile, forse appena intimidito, mentre muoveva un passo nell'ambiente.  
Adachi era un uomo solo, viveva in un appartamentino da scapoli nel cuore caotico di una città instancabile, e lui giusto un adolescente che stava imparando, tra un'assenza e l'altra dei suoi genitori, a badare a se stesso.  
_A pensarci bene, erano piuttosto mal assortiti._  
L’altro non rispose alla sua domanda, ma si limitò a rivolgere gli occhi al cielo con aria sconfitta, scuotendo il capo e chiudendo la porta alle spalle del ragazzo che si stava sfilando le scarpe.  
Quando si sollevò, seguendo Adachi all’interno dell’abitazione, percepì un buon profumo aleggiare tutt’attorno. L’essenza del caffè gli pizzicò le narici, calda e corposa, accompagnata dal vago sentore di nicotina e notò come quegli odori, ben calibrati, si perdessero in una dolce consistenza: mandorla… o forse cannella. Era così sottile che riusciva a identificarla appena, prima che sfumasse nella penetrante ombra dell’alcol.  
Adachi lo fece accomodare nella piccola area soggiorno, ma non c’era poi molto: due poltrone, un tappeto, una televisione. Il minimo indispensabile, come nel _genkan_. Yu lo trovava adatto, _confortevole_. Poteva respirare senza il timore di far cadere _questo_ vaso o _quella_ cornice… niente foto, niente soprammobili, nessun ricordo da un esotico viaggio a essere d’intralcio.  
_Gli sembrò di guardarsi in uno specchio._  
L’uomo si sedette al suo fianco, allungando una mano verso la custodia e aprendola, iniziando silenziosamente a studiare lo strumento. Per un momento, il ragazzo ebbe l’impulso di fermarlo, di chiedergli di _non toccarlo_ , però quelle mani erano abili, lunghe ed esperte. Voluttuose, accarezzavano il legno della cassa armonica, sfiorando le corde con attenzione, osservando il ponticello e la cordiera in controluce, tenendo il manico con fermezza.  
_Yu avrebbe voluto risentire quelle dita._  
Affusolate, forti, calde.  
Mordendosi le labbra, distolse gli occhi dalle mani di Adachi, puntandoli ostinatamente sul tavolino di fronte a loro.  
“Cosa… cos’ha intenzione di insegnarmi?” Chiese dopo qualche lungo minuto, mentre l’altro era passato a pizzicare le corde come per valutarne la tensione.  
“Cosa vuoi imparare?” Adachi lo fissò dritto negli occhi, ma Yu sembrò uscire indenne dal confronto col suo sguardo, come ad aver ormai metabolizzato ogni effetto distruttivo di quelle iridi.  
“Lei… è davvero un insegnante di violino?” Gli venne spontaneo domandare, il tono tinto di genuina curiosità.  
_“Ogni tanto.”_  
Narukami si portò una mano alle labbra, a soffocare una lieve risata.  
“Mpf… Tutti i suoi impegni si svolgono nel discutibile intervallo temporale che è “ogni tanto”?” Le parole gli scivolarono via d’istinto, e non realizzò che forse avrebbero potuto apparire piuttosto rudi e maleducate. Eppure, Adachi gli rispose arricciando le labbra in una mezza smorfia divertita.  
“Non hai la minima idea delle innumerevoli attività che si possono realizzare in quei momenti.” Fu la risposta che, sorprendentemente, giunse a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.  
_Era sbagliato._  
Sentiva la mano di Adachi sulla coscia, il respiro caldo contro pelle e le dita battevano appena sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, nell’inconsapevole mania di tenere un ritmo segreto.  
Però Yu si ritrovò a tendersi verso quel tocco, quasi a volerne _di più_. Non era abbastanza e desiderava soltanto offrirgli ogni singolo lembo di anima, strapparla davanti ai suoi occhi in un sacrificio osceno, porgendogliela tra le labbra come mero pretesto per un bacio.   
“In piedi.” Soffiò allora Adachi contro il suo orecchio, afferrandolo per i polsi e trascinandolo verso il centro della stanza.  
Il ragazzo eseguì l’ordine senza protesta alcuna, passivo al volere dell’uomo, poiché nella sua mente ancora lampeggiava la fantasia delle loro bocche unite e l’immaginario sapore di quelle labbra.  
_Caffè, nicotina… mandorla, forse cannella._  
_Liquore._  
Una volta alzatosi, l’uomo gli tese il violino, scivolando alle sue spalle e aiutandolo ad assumere una postura nel tenere lo strumento appena un po’ più esatta della sua solita.  
In quell’agire, Adachi lo aveva fatto adagiare totalmente contro il proprio corpo e Yu quasi fu in grado di avvertire il battito del cuore dell’altro, il movimento del suo respiro.  
“Com’è che ti chiami, mh?” Fu un bisbiglio sottile contro il suo orecchio, così leggero che credette di averlo forse sognato.  
“Narukami… Narukami Yu.”  
   
Non aveva mai creduto che la musica potesse essere tanto _fisica_. Per Yu era sempre stata una fuga dalla realtà, attimi in cui sentirsi così pieno da traboccare di pura e incredibile gioia fino a sentire male. Però quella volta percepì perfettamente ciò che aveva attorno: la stanza non era scomparsa e le mani Adachi restavano ferme sul suo corpo. La voce dell'uomo scandiva le note, gli dava ordini e tempo, fasciandolo nella sicurezza dell'esecuzione. Tuttavia, Narukami quasi non distingueva il leggio con gli esercizi da riprodurre: l'archetto scivolava sulle corde, accompagnato dai movimenti delle dita, e l'uomo era lì ad avvilupparlo con i suoi bisbigli.  
In quel momento, la melodia prese forma: davanti ai suoi occhi apparve un'ombra nera e strisciante dal sorriso mefistofelico, ma quando questa allungò gli oscuri tentacoli verso il corpo del ragazzo, ci furono solo carezze delicate, quasi tenere, a tastare la sua carne.  
Gemette e la sua voce si levò in un alto e lungo sospiro, senza alcun controllo. Tremava contro il profilo di Adachi, unico sostegno a tenerlo in precario equilibrio e a condurre i suoi movimenti come un maestro attento ed esperto.  
Yu desiderò piangere.  
Con le labbra dell’uomo contro il collo e il suo respiro a scottargli la cute, quando mise giù lo strumento, d’istinto, andò ad aggrapparsi a lui, al braccio sul suo fianco. Vi si tenne come fosse l’ultima ancora di salvezza, un appiglio per riemergere dalle acque stagnanti di quell’ _incubo_ ad occhi aperti.   
“Ehi, ehi… andava bene.”  
La sua voce gli giunse affettata, morbida come una carezza lusinghiera. Il fiato di Adachi era imbevuto di alcol, ma Yu non lo trovò immediatamente fastidioso. All'inizio identificò una dolcezza gradevole e aromatica nel respiro dell'adulto, poi la penetrante traccia di anice lo inebetì e schiuse le labbra come a ricercarne, _a supplicarne_ un assaggio.  
“Da quanto tempo suoni?”  
Narukami lo fissò, poi il suo sguardo si rivolse alle loro mani unite: Tohru gli stava ancora accarezzando il dorso di quella che stringeva l'archetto, ridisegnando la sagoma della dita sottili e bianche, quasi ne stesse misurando la lunghezza.  
_Non riuscì a sottrarsi._ Avrebbe voluto scacciarlo, chiedergli di smetterla e, allo stesso tempo, pretendeva quel tocco solo per sé, _ovunque potesse arrivare_.  
“Da tre anni.” Bisbigliò in un flebile soffio, restando fermo fra le sue braccia. Poi, lo osservò lasciarlo andare, tenendo gli occhi fermi ed attenti sui suoi movimenti fluidi e incredibilmente cauti.  
“Tutti i giorni, per diverse ore.” Aggiunse e fu una sorta di confessione condita di orgoglio e dal bisogno di un riconoscimento.  
Però Adachi restò in silenzio a lungo, senza alcuna apparente reazione. In realtà, nei suoi occhi brillò una rabbia indomabile, la violenza selvaggia di una furiosa frustrazione, ma si svolse tutto nello scintillio di un lampo dorato in quei profondi occhi neri. Yu non ebbe modo di identificarlo, perché fu troppo rapido e si consumò in un soffio.  
“Niente male…”  
Il gelo e il distacco nel suo tono furono mascherati ad arte da un sorriso affabile, che tuttavia, sotto una luce meno calda rispetto a quella del salone, sarebbe apparso rigido e nervoso, rivelandone la natura marcia. I muscoli del collo di Adachi erano contratti, la sua inquietudine percepibile, mentre lo sguardo saettava dai quaderni del giovane ospite al suo violino. C'era l'inizio di una composizione originale, e ne era rimasto colpito e interessato: esistevano ampi margini di miglioramento, certo, ma era una base più che ottima e credeva che l'altro avesse molti più anni di musica alle spalle.  
_Una vita spesa e consumata abbracciato ad un freddo strumento._  
Si massaggiò la nuca a quel pensiero, celando maldestramente la tensione irrequieta del suo gesto. Gli occhi grigi di Yu erano su di lui nella calma che riempiva la stanza, anche se il giovane non l'avrebbe definita opprimente o vuota: quel silenzio scandito dalla presenza di Adachi gli piaceva, perché avvertiva il suo calore, era palpabile nella camera e non si riduceva ad essere soltanto l'illusione creata da una triste solitudine.  
Tohru spezzò quella lunga pausa con un battito di mani, riavvicinandosi al ragazzo. Nonostante i suoi sedici anni, Narukami era piuttosto alto, quindi non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a ricambiare lo sguardo di Adachi, tuffandosi ancora una volta nei suoi occhi, senza più alcuno ostacolo.  
“Vogliamo provare ad allenare il quarto dito?”  
Yu restò zitto per un attimo, sorpreso. Si guardò la mano sinistra, il mignolo rigido, e riportò la propria attenzione verso l'adulto. In quel momento, la possibilità che potesse ancora sopravvivere, in lui, anche un solo altro dubbio riguardo ad Adachi divenne polvere: _lo aveva notato con la facilità e con l'orecchio di un vero maestro._  
"Sì, per favore."  
   
Si esercitò a lungo e dopo diverse ore iniziò ad avvertire le mani tanto indolenzite da provare un profondo senso di piacere e, sì, _appagamento_.  
Interruppero la lezione una volta calata la sera. Adachi, seduto sulla poltrona davanti a lui, gli teneva la mano sinistra, accarezzandola, massaggiandola e scivolando lungo i polpastrelli a risvegliarli dal torpore.  
Yu lo aveva lasciato fare, ipnotizzato, osservando l’intreccio delle loro mani e notando più chiaramente la cicatrice opalescente che abbracciava il mignolo di Tohru. Schiuse le labbra, come a voler chiedere qualcosa, ma un dito dell’uomo lo zittì, premendo sulla sua bocca.  
_Vorrei leccarglielo._  
Quel pensiero tuonò nella sua testa con un’intensità che lo fece arrossire, però il tocco di Adachi era fresco e la pressione usata così forte che un po’ desiderò farlo per davvero, giusto per coglierlo di sorpresa e vedere una nuova reazione nei suoi occhi.  
Tuttavia, ironicamente, fu lui a restare del tutto disarmato di fronte alle azioni dell’adulto: Adachi si sporse ulteriormente verso il suo viso e una carezza scivolò languida sul profilo della sua gola, disegnando il pomo d’Adamo, fino a scorrergli lungo il torace e il ventre.  
Yu trattenne il respiro e di conseguenza i suoi sensi si fecero più ovattati e confusi, al limite di un panico frenetico.  
“Il quarto dito… è tormento e pura estasi.” Adachi lo bisbigliò piano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
Il respiro del più grande, caldo contro la bocca del ragazzo e terribilmente vivo, era il contatto più intimo che Yu avesse mai avuto e lo spaventava. Inconsciamente, fu come essere bruciati da quel tepore, consumati dal crepitio del fuoco sulla pelle. Però, il suo terrore si consumò nell'arco di un istante, perdendosi nella morbosa curiosità verso quella nuova esperienza.  
Deglutì e ingoiò la sorpresa quando la lingua di Adachi gli leccò le labbra. Quindi, serrando gli occhi, si tese sotto di lui, portando le mani sulle sue spalle.  
Non lo allontanò. Parve, anzi, che cercasse di farlo più vicino.  
_Eccitante._  
_Voglio di più. Ti prego._  
“Puoi viaggiare sulle corde, tastarle con la stessa attenzione usata per palpare una donna, ma il mignolo è l’amante appassionato e irrazionale.” Ad ogni parola, aveva accarezzato con divertita _(e forse sadica)_ malizia gli abiti di Yu, ricercando il contatto con la sua cute nuda, il bel corpo che si _ritraeva_ e _contraeva_.  
“Rappresenta i trilli delicati, il punto di partenza per il febbrile ritorno nelle scale discendenti. È l’allungamento, il gemito soffuso e musicale che accompagna l’orgasmo.” Rise, battendo con la punta dell'indice sul bottone dei pantaloni appena sfilato dall'asola stretta.  
"A-Adachi..."  
Tentò Yu e, sussultando deliziosamente, i suoi occhi si spalancarono di colpo, iridi grigie incredule e confuse.  
La mano del più grande si era fermata sul cavallo dei pantaloni del ragazzo _, in attesa_.  
_Bastava una sola parola, un solo gesto per accedere._  
Yu si mosse ad afferrare il polso dell'uomo in uno scatto in cui forse il panico ebbe la meglio sulla ragione, eppure non lo scacciò. Con il respiro pesante, incrociò gli occhi neri dell'adulto e trattenne lì il suo tocco. Quindi, sollevò il bacino, alla ricerca di uno stimolo ben più profondo e audace.  
Adachi sorrise.  
“Ma cosa puoi saperne, tu, del corpo di una donna o del sesso?”  
  
Tohru Adachi aveva dedicato tutta la vita alla musica.  
Ogni suo passo era stato scandito da un accordo, trascritto su uno spartito vuoto ed eseguito abilmente sulle corde di un violino. Aveva perso il sonno nello studio, saltato infiniti pasti, ma gli bastava avere quello strumento sotto le dita per dirsi meno perso. Il conservatorio era stata una scelta che i suoi genitori avevano condannato sin dal primo momento.  
_Basta con gli hobby._  
_Scegli una giusta direzione._  
_Creati un vero futuro._  
Nonostante i successi e i riconoscimenti, per chi lo aveva messo al mondo Tohru non era altro che un miserabile fallito, incapace di realizzare una carriera degna di definirsi tale.  
Però, non era stato di certo lui a chiedere di nascere, di essere lanciato in pasto ad un'esistenza fatta di sacrifici per la crescita della società giapponese.  
Non aveva preteso la vita; e faceva così male non sentire null'altro, se non la disperata consapevolezza che la sua passione fosse vuota e indegna di meriti e di onori.  
Presto, nei suoi pensieri oscuri iniziò ad insinuarsi il dubbio di non essere _abbastanza_ : abbastanza bravo, abbastanza abile, abbastanza esperto. Ogni giorno trascorso senza un minimo studio diveniva spreco d'ossigeno, un passo indietro nella sua ossessiva ricerca per una più pura ed eccelsa qualità del suono.  
_Era arrivato all'autodistruzione._  
   
Quel giorno aveva stretto in pugno l'agognato diploma del Conservatorio, ma la gioia che lo travolse si trasformò inesorabilmente in un'atroce sofferenza che gli divorò il cuore.  
La sua famiglia non era stata presente, non ne aveva intravisto i visi, né aveva ascoltato i loro applausi levarsi più alti tra la folla.  
_Le lodi, la fatica, l'essere il migliore_... tutto svanì in uno sbuffo di fumo e in un bel po' di bottiglie.  
Adachi aveva già una proposta di lavoro, quella di restare nel Conservatorio come insegnante e continuare ad affinarsi per aspirare _persino_ alla posizione di primo violino dell'orchestra filarmonica di Tokyo... _ma non sembrava bastare_.  
Non c'era nulla di unico nelle sue capacità, perché chiunque, con abbastanza studio alle spalle, avrebbe potuto _strimpellare_ uno strumento anche meglio di lui. Suo padre glie lo aveva ripetuto e ripetuto senza tregua, sbattendogli in faccia il suo successo imprenditoriale e rimproverando il modo in cui Adachi, _inseguendo sogni inconsistenti_ , lo stesse bruciando e condannando al fallimento.  
A poco importava se su quelle corde Tohru avesse versato il proprio sangue: per il genitore rappresentava comunque uno spreco del dono prezioso, _la vita_ , che gli aveva fatto.  
Quindi, rientrando a casa, Adachi si era diretto a testa bassa verso la sua stanza: doveva recuperare le sole poche cose che gli sarebbero state utili per trasferirsi in una delle residenze che il Conservatorio gli avrebbe messo a disposizione.  
Raccattò qualche vestito, il violino, il leggio, i suoi libri, i quaderni pentagrammati, il diploma...  
Poi, di punto in bianco, si immobilizzò.  
Stando al centro della camera, una borsa sotto al braccio e una matassa di vestiti sull'altro, la consapevolezza dell'abbandono lo cinse con dolce crudeltà, gelandolo, tanto che anche respirare fu doloroso.  
"Tohru, tuo padre vuole vederti."  
Sua madre non era neanche entrata per capire cosa stesse facendo. Gli aveva parlato dal corridoio, con voce distaccata e artificiale, e Adachi aveva semplicemente lasciato cadere di colpo le sue cose, per obbedire miseramente almeno a quella richiesta.  
_Scuse? L'ultimo, dannato rimprovero?_  
Seppe solo di avere paura, di provare una profonda inquietudine che lo fece avanzare a occhi chini, nonostante l'istinto di fuggire.  
_Lascia ogni cosa, prendi il violino e scappa._  
Però era suo padre, e desiderava per lo meno ricucire un'ultima stringa d'affetto.  
   
_Se solo avesse dato retta a quel suo primo impulso di scappare._  
Anni dopo, Adachi avrebbe continuato a non ricordare cosa fosse accaduto di preciso. C'era stata una discussione feroce, avevano gridato e il genitore gli aveva messo le mani alla gola.  
Il senso di tradimento provato non era stato del tutto cancellato dallo shock. L'umiliazione, la vergogna e il vuoto profondo lasciato dall'agonia spesso gli rendevano difficile anche aprire gli occhi e alzarsi dal letto al mattino.  
_Abbandonato, un rifiuto._  
Ricordava soltanto alcune delle offese e delle minacce.  
Rischiavano la rovina, _ed era solo colpa sua_.  
L'azienda non sarebbe più rimasta in famiglia a causa della sua follia, quell'insano desiderio di gettare la stabilità alle ortiche per avventurarsi in un campo tanto incerto e _povero_ come la musica.  
Eppure Tohru aveva lavorato ogni giorno per pagare la retta della scuola. Non aveva mai chiesto nulla ai genitori, pur di dimostrare la sua serietà e il suo _amore_. Le borse di studio e i part-time lo avevano mantenuto ed era stato soddisfacente darsi da fare, riuscire ad andare avanti con le proprie forze.  
Però l'uomo non smise di stringere, di premere le dita sul pomo d'Adamo del giovane, e Tohru non vide quasi più nulla, fra le lacrime e il buio dell'incoscienza.  
_"Ti taglierei anche le dita, pur di costringerti a smettere, figlio mio."_  
   
Si risvegliò in ospedale.  
Tutt'attorno aleggiava l'odore sgradevole del disinfettante e la gola gli doleva come se vi fosse un filo spinato a tormentarlo crudelmente.  
Non realizzò subito, perché la confusione e quel ritorno alla realtà lo nausearono. Avvertiva un dolore ovattato e pungente alla mano sinistra, e quando tentò di muovere le dita, soffocò nel cuscino un grido, mordendo la federa fino a sentirla strapparsi sotto i denti.  
Il mignolo era bendato e una profonda ferita gli aveva leso _irreparabilmente_ i tendini.  
Se anche avesse recuperato, non sarebbe più stato lo stesso: _era finita_.  
_Allora perché non sentiva nulla?_  
Perché non aveva pianto, gridato, scongiurato?  
_Morire sarebbe stato più semplice_. Morire lo avrebbe liberato dalla condanna di proseguire, di trascinarsi, anzi, in un'esistenza svuotata da ciò che l'aveva resa degna di essere vissuta; e tuttavia aveva compreso di essere troppo vigliacco per uccidersi.  
Sentiva solo il vuoto, la desolazione di un'apatia che banchettava con la sua sanità mentale, e nessun impulso che tentasse di interrompere quel viaggio di un folle ormai senza meta.  
Per diverso tempo, gli raccontarono che suo padre era stato costretto a fargli del male perché lui, Tohru, lo aveva aggredito. Di conseguenza, l'uomo aveva soltanto risposto a un istinto di sopravvivenza, ferendolo involontariamente.  
_Adachi ci aveva creduto per anni._  
Seguendo il genitore negli affari, aveva tenuto la testa bassa e un atteggiamento obbediente alle sue richieste. Poi, però, quei ricordi nascosti iniziarono a riemergere a tratti. Dopo una sbronza o mentre suo padre maneggiava un coltello per tagliare una bistecca in un ristorante europeo, come un fantasma, il dolore tornava ad esplodere lungo la cicatrice sul dito, infestando la sua mente con ricordi frenetici che sapevano di sale e sangue. Allora, metteva giù il proprio bicchiere di alcol o le posate, e correva in bagno a rimettere, ritrovandosi in ginocchio e in lacrime a imprecare contro quella _bestia_ , giurando che, _sì, dannazione_ , un giorno lo avrebbe ucciso.  
   
Yu giaceva sul letto dell'uomo nudo e inerme, e poiché in un certo senso lo avevo chiesto lui, ricollegò il torpore nel quale levitava unicamente alla sua debolezza, ad un corpo che era stato inadatto e _scioccamente_ impreparato.  
_Adachi non aveva colpe._  
Gli occhi, le parole e i tocchi dell'adulto, infatti, lo avevano fatto sentire troppo immaturo per esplorare a fondo ogni singola sfumatura della musica, nonostante fosse tutto ciò di cui il cuore del ragazzo avesse bisogno per continuare a funzionare. Però, nel sorriso del più grande, oltre il muro di disinteresse, Yu si era convinto di aver intravisto la sua _comprensione_. Si era sentito accettato, addirittura speciale per un brevissimo istante.  
_Adachi si era accorto di lui._  
_Adachi lo aveva voluto lì._  
_Adachi gli stava porgendo il suo sapere_ ; e non si era nemmeno allontanato quando Yu, disperato e quasi bisognoso, lo aveva attratto a sé per baciarlo con la goffaggine del ragazzino che era.  
_Solo sedici anni._  
"Allora insegnami. Mostrami come ci si deve sentire e permettimi di diventare tutt'uno col mio violino."  
   
Le labbra di Adachi avevano un sapore forte. Dietro l'aroma inebriante dell'anice e una fragranza quasi fiorita, Yu individuò la traccia pungente del tabacco, un retrogusto agrodolce che gli pizzicò la lingua.  
L'uomo lo stava baciando lentamente, lì sul suo letto, tenendogli una mano sulla gola come a trattenerlo in quel gesto intimo e pigro. Stette ai suoi comandi, rispondendo impacciatamente allo stimolo di quelle mani sul corpo, e un fremito lo scosse alla calda carezza dell'uomo.  
Fu inatteso, perché all'inizio tutto sembrò muoversi con calcolata cautela. Adachi spogliò il ragazzo senza chiedergli nulla, infilandogli le mani sotto i vestiti, _procacciando_ la sensazione della carne nuda contro le dita.  
Yu si ritrasse per un istante.  
Voltò il viso di lato, strinse gli occhi e ingoiò un gemito di disagio, quando l'altro prese a esplorare più attentamente certe zone del giovane corpo.  
_Collo, capezzoli, ventre_ e poi di nuovo su a succhiare, ad illividire la cute bianca come neve.  
Allora, Adachi lo morse.  
_Vorace_ , strinse i denti attorno al piccolo bottone di carne e nervi all'altezza del cuore, sordo al grido sorpreso e poi agitato del ragazzo.  
Fece male e fu così doloroso che Yu ne restò accecato per un lungo istante.  
Il cuore quasi gli esplose; e l’uomo lo avvertì vibrare tanto chiaramente sotto le labbra da trovarlo _eccitante_. Percependo il sangue di Narukami solleticargli la lingua, prese allora a succhiare. Leccò tutt'attorno all'aureola tinta di blu, assaporò le dense gocce cremisi e chiuse gli occhi contro il profumo di pulito del più piccolo, in quel momento intaccato dal sale del sudore e del panico, e dalla nota metallica del liquido ematico.  
Avvolto dalla paura, inizialmente Yu cercò di spingere via Adachi. Sollevando le gambe, aveva provato a fare leva per allontanarlo, però cedette ben presto con un mugugno di docile resa.  
_Era duro._  
Quando Tohru riprese a baciarlo, lasciandogli gustare il suo stesso sangue, Yu provò un'eccitazione perversa, uno stimolo volgare e sconosciuto fra le cosce aperte, cui si abbandonò senza più opporsi.  
Fra quelle mani esperte si sentiva del tutto simile a creta modellabile: avrebbe obbedito ai comandi e ai desideri dell'uomo, poiché li percepiva proiettati sui suoi sensi, in grado di dare forma ad un piacere unico e _condiviso_.  
Trovò appagante l'essere voluti; e pur di provare ancora ed ancora una simile pienezza, quel puro compimento, avrebbe anche lasciato che l'altro lo _divorasse_.  
_"Adachi..."_  
   
C'era solo la musica nelle orecchie di Yu, _alta, assordante e incontenibile_ , ritmata dai gemiti e dal rumore del bacino di Adachi che batteva contro le sue natiche.  
Narukami teneva le cosce avvolte attorno ai fianchi dell'uomo, i muscoli tesi negli spasmi di piacere. Sentiva le gambe liquide, la testa leggera, le dita dei piedi contratte ad ogni spinta.  
L'uomo spesso gli teneva le mani bloccate ai lati del viso per impedirgli di nascondersi.  
Adachi voleva guardarlo; desiderava smarrirsi nel suo sguardo, godere di ogni espressione macchiata di lussuria, e per questo Yu lo aveva _perdonato_ quando, durante la loro prima volta, tentando di coprirsi gli occhi in lacrime, Tohru lo aveva schiaffeggiato.  
_Note alte, un trillo acuto in sottofondo._  
Con la guancia in fiamme, alla fine gli aveva ceduto del tutto il proprio corpo, livido e senza forze sotto i tremendi affondi; e nonostante ciò fu meraviglioso, perché Yu sentì di avere finalmente uno scopo, di appartenere a qualcosa che andasse anche oltre alla splendida sfera onirica della musica.  
Poteva stringere l'uomo a sé e trovare nel piacere dell'orgasmo un calore estraneo e così dolce da portarlo al pianto – tanto sbagliato che se avesse riflettuto abbastanza a lungo sarebbe fuggito.  
Ogni brandello di carne di Yu era tutto per Adachi, per rispondere ai suoi desideri.  
Sotto gli ordini di Tohru, il ragazzo si toccava, e l’uomo stava a guardarlo.  
Ad una sola parola, Yu gli mostrava il sedere, si teneva le natiche ben aperte, e l'altro era libero di leccarlo, di infilare in lui tutto ciò che lo avrebbe reso più pronto e meno sofferente _la volta dopo_.  
Con un gesto della mano, Narukami sapeva quando inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, finalmente libero di succhiarglielo, nonostante all'inizio Tohru fosse stato costretto a tappare il naso del ragazzo per permettergli di prenderlo totalmente in bocca. Infatti, solo dopo diversi tentativi Yu era riuscito infine a controllare i conati e a mandare giù _tutto_ ciò che l'uomo gli avrebbe riversato in fondo alla gola.  
   
“Sei mio.” Adachi glie lo bisbigliò un pomeriggio all’orecchio.  
Yu, che stava leccando avido le dita dell’uomo, annuì con un cenno immediato alle sue parole, senza interrompere la propria opera. Percorrendo la cicatrice lungo il mignolo di Tohru, ne succhiò la punta ad occhi chiusi; quindi, separandosene, il rivolo di saliva che ancora lo legava al polpastrello del più grande si spezzò. A quello, il ragazzo si passò la lingua sulle labbra, soppesando attento i sapori percepiti, individuando i rimasugli dal gusto metallico delle corde del violino suonato poco prima.   
Si adagiò contro la carezza dell’adulto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
_“Sì.”_ Confermò in un sospiro, mentre con mano tremante prendeva il bicchiere che Tohru gli porgeva.  
_Anice ed erbe, l’intensità dell’alcol._  
Bevendo, la gola gli bruciò, ma a Yu piaceva provare tali sensazioni, sapere di star condividendo le stesse esperienze di Adachi. Le paragonava ad un tesoro prezioso, qualcosa da custodire gelosamente lontano dagli occhi del mondo – ma i suoi genitori erano distanti e la scuola solo una copertura più che tollerabile, ora che aveva Tohru.  
Si sentì nauseato, mettere a fuoco gli parve difficile e reggere la testa dritta una vera sfida.   
Adachi, però, fu gentile; e gli tenne il mento sollevato per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Yu sapeva che l’adulto desiderasse parlargli con chiarezza, farlo unicamente per il suo bene. Si curava così tanto di lui, e a volte il ragazzo credeva di essere _un vero peso_ , quasi un rischio per la sua reputazione. In quei momenti la colpa lo consumava, rendendolo incapace di scrivere o di suonare: lottando contro la paura, Yu affogava le grida di frustrazione nel proprio cuscino, finendo con l’addormentarsi per lo sfinimento.  
Tohru era un _rispettabile_ uomo d’affari che viveva in un appartamento modesto e lui soltanto un ragazzino bisognoso, alla ricerca di attenzioni e di preziosi insegnamenti.  
_Però, grazie ad Adachi, ora toccava il violino con una delicatezza nuova, pregna di sensualità e avida di desiderio._  
“Nessuno deve saperlo, Yu. È rischioso, e non possiamo permettere che ti portino via da me. _Che ci separino_. ”  
Non seppe come, ma Yu si ritrovò nell’ormai familiare camera da letto di Adachi. Lì, l’uomo lo aveva spogliato di fronte allo specchio, lasciando che osservasse il proprio profilo nudo, gli occhi persi nell’ebrezza dell’alcol e il respiro pesante. Quindi, con un semplice tocco, Tohru gli aprì le gambe per masturbarlo e, facendolo sedere a fronteggiare i loro riflessi, inconsciamente il giovane si ritrovò a distogliere lo sguardo dalla propria immagine _martoriata_.  
_Fu un meccanismo di difesa_ , ma il _maestro_ lo costrinse a guardare comunque: sulla sua pelle nivea erano sbocciati, a mo’ di decoro, dei delicati _fiori_ rossi e blu; rampicanti selvatici e lignei, invece, gli avevano avvolto il collo sottile e spine crudeli artigliato i fianchi ossuti.  
Eppure, era tutto ciò che Yu bramava.  
_Per davvero_.  
“Lo so.” Sussurrò in un lamento, piegando le ginocchia per lasciarsi prendere e sollevare contro l’erezione dell’altro.  
Grazie allo specchio, quindi, osservò come Adachi lo penetrava. Percepì il pene dell’adulto farsi strada in lui e allo stesso tempo lo vide scivolare nel suo orifizio lubrificato, risucchiato dai muscoli contratti e vogliosi.  
Yu comprese allora di essere _pieno_ di lui: del suo odore, della sua musica, di quei loro desideri in comune.  
 “Ti appartengo, Adachi. Sotto le tue mani, posso essere… _diventare_ quello che preferisci.”  
   
Dopo l'incontro con Adachi, la scuola divenne un momento di passaggio, qualcosa da sopportare per non destare sospetti e per riuscire a godere _pienamente_ della presenza del più grande.  
Spesso la sua divisa era impregnata del dopobarba di Tohru. Quando al mattino si vestiva, avvertiva dapprima un lieve profumo di cannella e poi la nicotina acre destarlo del tutto. Non riusciva a lavare via quegli odori, e delicatamente stavano marchiando la sua pelle, infilandosi negli strati più profondi del suo corpo.  
Comunque, Yu non voleva in alcun modo spostare le attenzioni su di sé e, di conseguenza, pur soddisfacendo le esigenze di Adachi, tentò ugualmente di restare al passo con i ritmi scolastici, non potendo esimersi da eventi come il festival.  
Narukami ovviamente non si era mai esposto durante la sua carriera di studente, però quell'anno la sua classe fu coinvolta nell'organizzazione di un "Talent Show".  
_Un bel guaio._  
Tutti sapevano che suonava il violino e ognuno di loro desiderò e richiese la sua partecipazione.  
Il desiderio violento, quasi narcisistico di fare sfoggio delle proprie abilità lo colse, avvolgendolo in un egoismo pericoloso che lo portò a mettere da parte Adachi.  
   
Ignorò le sue chiamate per una settimana.  
Preso dai preparativi, inebriato dalla gioia di rivelare il proprio talento, Yu divenne tutt'uno col violino.  
Passò ore sul palco del teatro della scuola e provò per tutto il tempo a disposizione.  
Quando l'archetto sfiorava le corde, la musica saliva alta, cantava con una forza sconosciuta e volteggiava sopra la sua testa in intonazioni più romantiche che mai.  
Yu riprodusse tremiti scuri, trilli armoniosi e discese vorticose, prima di risalire ancora lungo i vertici brillanti delle note più chiare. Ogni gesto, ogni movimento delle dita fu accolto da caldi complimenti e parole di ammirazione fino a quel momento sconosciuti.  
Ignorando gli squilli di Adachi, mettendo da parte i suoi messaggi, Yu si beò soltanto di quei brevi momenti di vita. Fu appagante e, per la prima volta, comprese quanto fosse importante condividere quell'amore che guidava ogni suo respiro e battito: la musica lo aveva nutrito, lo stava salvando da un'apatia corrosiva; e se avesse potuto aiutare anche solo un'altra persona, Yu sarebbe stato ben lieto di utilizzare nel modo migliore possibile quel dono prezioso.  
   
Solo, di fronte ad una platea di senza volto nel giorno dell'esibizione, il calore delle luci lo sfiorò appena.  
Il cellulare nella tasca aveva smesso di vibrare, le ferite alle dita non facevano più male e i lividi nascosti sul suo corpo stavano perdendo il sapore di Adachi.  
_Non si era mai sentito tanto vero_. C'era solo la sua debole anima nuda in mostra, una parte di sé triste e vile, deturpata da una solitudine che Tohru stava distrattamente curando: i suoi baci si posavano sulle ferite aperte, i tocchi sensuali sulle cicatrici ancora rosse e gonfie.  
In quel momento, allora, sentì come se Adachi fosse sul palco ad aiutarlo nell'assumere la postura migliore, perché la buona musica avrebbe potuto diffondersi solo dalle forme armoniose di un corpo bene allineato con lo strumento. Gli parve di udire un bisbiglio all'orecchio tranquillizzarlo, due mani stringerlo e poi un ordine imperioso.  
_"Suona."_  
E lo aveva fatto.  
Fondendosi con le melodie che scivolarono via dalle sue dita e attraverso l'archetto, Yu riempì l'auditorium della scuola con la composizione scritta per l'uomo quasi senza rendersene conto. La musica si elevò assordante, gli accordi ondeggiarono potenti in un'eufonia morbida e leggiadra. _Sentì le note in lui, fuori di lui, tutt'attorno_ : avrebbe potuto anche cantarle, dipingerle con quei tumultuosi e sconosciuti sentimenti che gli schiacciavano l'anima.  
Gioia, terrore, eccitazione, desiderio, rimpianto e smarrimento: era una giostra impazzita, sospesa tra i picchi di passioni mai esplorate per davvero.  
Mentre articolava le ultime note, e i primi applausi esplodevano in timidi focolai lontani dal suo udito, lo attraversò un solo pensiero:  
_"Devo tornare da lui."_  
Percepì le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi e un viscido senso di colpa iniziò a divorargli lo stomaco, nauseandolo.  
Non poteva permettere che Adachi avvertisse sulla pelle qualcosa di tanto spaventoso, il senso di abbandono assoluto di fronte alle proprie paure, senza nessuno cui aggrapparsi o con cui condividere l'orrore.  
_"L'ho lasciato solo. Devo andare da lui."_  
Quando cadde il silenzio dopo l'ultima nota, si inchinò appena per un istante, un attimo utile a riprendere fiato e ad asciugare gli occhi; quindi, _fuggì_.  
Non badò allo scroscio di applausi, né a chiunque avesse tentato di fermarlo per complimentarsi: scrollò via tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere un mezzo per la libertà, correndo verso la propria dannazione.  
   
Arrivato davanti alla porta dell'appartamento dell'uomo, Yu suonò al campanello per diverso tempo, senza mai ottenere risposta. Sapeva che Tohru era arrabbiato, o meglio, _furioso_ , eppure temeva quel silenzio anche più di una sua reazione violenta.  
"Adachi." Bisbigliò, e batté un pugno sul legno spesso della porta.  
"Adachi, _ti prego_." Alzò appena la voce, e iniziò bussare con più insistenza.  
Le nocche gli si fecero livide, spaccandosi, i palmi roventi. Per la fretta aveva rovesciato la custodia del violino e la borsa della scuola a terra, ma non se ne curò mentre era lì a sbattere _con mani e fronte_ contro la porta dell'uomo che aveva lentamente stretto il suo cuore in spire di dolce veleno.  
_Con Adachi era completo._  
_Con Adachi, solo col fantasma della sua immagine, aveva potuto esibirsi con successo._  
Se non ci fosse stata l'ombra delle sue dita a guidarlo, se non avesse avuto il ricordo del suo respiro e della sua voce, Yu non avrebbe potuto articolare neanche una nota.  
Narukami doveva lo sviluppo di quel talento a Tohru soltanto: era lo strumento, l’opera migliore dell’uomo... e lo aveva messo da parte.  
_"Perdonami."_  
Lo ripeté come una litania, scandendo la parola a suon di battiti dolorosi contro la porta, fino a non avvertire più nulla se non il sangue sulle mani, una confusione frenetica nella testa pulsante e un fischio sottile nelle orecchie.  
Infine, si accasciò con un gemito contro la superficie liscia e scura. Scivolando a terra, cercò di ingoiare i singhiozzi di frustrazione che, violenti, lo scossero, lasciandolo lì a tremare di impotenza.  
Si portò la mano gonfia e cocente alle labbra ad un lamento più alto, e allora l'uscio si aprì appena con uno scatto, permettendogli di intravedere il profilo di Adachi che lo fissava dall'alto, freddo ed inespressivo.  
_Occhi neri e vuoti._  
Non c'era nulla in quei due profondi baratri oscuri, non riusciva a leggere alcun tipo di reazione, se non un'indifferenza penetrante che lo condusse sull'orlo dell'agonia.  
Gli fece così male che respirare fu una tortura, tenersi sveglio uno strazio: voleva soltanto addormentarsi con la sicurezza che quelle braccia familiari e il profumo acre avrebbero ripreso ad accompagnarlo e a cullarlo attraverso i sogni.  
_Era maledettamente stanco_.  
"Per quanto ancora vuoi punirmi?"  
Adachi non gli rispose, però aprì del tutto la porta e sospirò profondamente, prima di chinarsi al suo fianco.  
"Lo hai già fatto da solo." Gli disse con tono canzonatorio, prendendogli poi una mano. Nonostante tutto, era evidente come quella di Yu fosse immatura e piccola rispetto a quella dell'uomo: meno forte e più delicata, aveva tratti ancora infantili e sporchi d'inchiostro dove la punta di una penna aveva sfiorato distrattamente la carne. Inoltre, scossa da intense fitte di dolore, _tremava_ ; e le vene ingrossate erano appena più evidenti attraverso la pelle bianca, le croste di sangue sulle nocche non del tutto secche.  
"Dovresti avere più cura delle tue mani." Continuò Adachi, portandosi l'arto alle labbra. Gli leccò i polpastrelli, avvertendo il pulsare del cuore del giovane contro la lingua.  
Ghignò.  
Avrebbe voluto strangolarlo e penderlo lì, sul pianerottolo: strappargli quella di divisa di dosso e tenere le mani attorno alla sua gola nel cavalcare fra le magre cosce spalancate.  
"Rappresentano tutto ciò che hai, il tuo strumento più prezioso." Aggiunse, passandogli una mano tra i capelli sottili ed aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Lo fece entrare in casa, quindi si accostò al suo orecchio e Yu poté di nuovo annusare la nicotina nel suo fiato abbinata al vibrante e forte profumo del caffè. Il giovane chiuse gli occhi in un brivido, prima di ritrovare anche le vaghe impronte di mandorla e il più duraturo sentore di anice.  
"E questa tua noncuranza mi rende ancora più furibondo." Adachi lo sibilò, ma Yu si aggrappò a lui e lo trattenne a sé in un mugugno desideroso.  
"Mi dispiace." Mormorò, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
_Intossicante._  
La vista gli si oscurò per un istante e venendo meno l'equilibrio, tentò di restare fermo contro di lui, respirando sulla cute calda e salata. Tohru gli trasmetteva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: il calore violento che gli ricordava di dover continuare a vivere e la famelica urgenza di restare aggrappato a quell'ultimo legame con la realtà.  
"Farò _qualunque_ cosa." Esalò Yu, battendo le labbra contro la pelle di Adachi, rubandogli segretamente un desiderato assaggio del suo sapore. Poi, si separò appena per incontrare lo sguardo dell'uomo e fissarlo, tentando in quel gesto di comunicargli che era disperato e mortificato.  
"Se ritornassi ad essere solo, ne morirei."  
Tale spaventosa consapevolezza aveva preso forma nei suoi pensieri dopo le prime settimane trascorse con l'adulto; e il suo fantasma, l'ombra di quella terribile e nefasta conclusione, non era più scomparso.  
Adachi rise.  
Fu un suono flebile, udibile appena, che poi si levò alto nella piccola anticamera vuota, simile all'ululato di una bestia affamata.  
_Tuttavia, Yu non vi badò._  
Non fece neanche caso all'esplosione di esaltata violenza nei suoi occhi.  
_Adachi lo stava guardando di nuovo con desiderio,_ ed essere voluto era l'unica ragione che aiutava Narukami a sopravvivere.  
"Proprio qualunque cosa? Perché avrei davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
Con quel solo cenno affermativo in risposta, _ignaro e inconsapevole_ , Yu si perse, condannando la propria anima a bruciare nel più oscuro pozzo del _Nulla_.  
   
Il giovane ascoltò la storia di Adachi direttamente dalle sue labbra. Restando in silenzio, infatti, lo guardò negli occhi per tutto il tempo, percependo ogni sfumatura di quel viso più maturo che si adombrava di cupo malessere. Osservò le mani belle e sinuose gesticolare e accompagnare le parole impastate dall’alcol; ed avvertì una presa straziante al torace quando lo notò tenersi il mignolo leso con un sorriso ed uno sguardo assenti, quasi si fosse estraniato dalla realtà, restando da solo con inconfessabili pensieri.  
Narukami esitò, la mano ferma a mezz'aria nell'intento di prendere quella di Adachi per stringerla, e in un remoto angolo della sua mente _qualcosa_ ruggì esultante. Alle volte, la razionalità che aveva calciato via e allontanato tornava ad imporgli con prepotenza l'evidenza delle sue folli e masochistiche decisioni. Tuttavia, Yu cercava di soffocarla, di reprimerla nuovamente sotto gli istinti che Adachi aveva risvegliato: non sarebbe mai tornato indietro ai giorni di vuoto. La pienezza che al momento avvertiva, la sazietà di un animo traboccante di desideri definiva una composizione che Tohru aveva creato _su di lui_ e _per lui_.  
_Non riuscì comunque a sfiorarlo._ Senza aggiungere un'altra parola, il viso cereo, Adachi si era alzato e allontanato verso una stanza in cui Yu non era ancora entrato, ritornando dopo qualche istante tenendo un violino fra le mani.  
Il giovane si rese conto allora che non aveva mai visto lo strumento di Tohru. L'uomo per istruirlo, per mostrargli una particolare posizione delle dita o per fargli ascoltare un complicato accordo utilizzava il violino di Yu, quindi fu come intravedere, _finalmente_ , un ulteriore aspetto della sua vita, un nuovo frammento dell'anima che Tohru lentamente _(e Narukami ne era convinto)_ gli stava donando.  
Adachi teneva gli occhi bassi sul prezioso oggetto, sfiorando la tastiera scura con desiderio quasi erotico, tanto che Yu per un lungo istante provò invidia, volendo quella stessa attenzione sulla propria pelle. Però, poco dopo, il giovane si rese conto che al violino mancavano tutte le corde, e lo sgomento fu accompagnato da un dolore sordo.  
"Adachi..."  
"Le ha tagliate tutte, una ad una, davanti ai miei occhi." Spiegò l'uomo con apparente calma, anche se nel suo tono, in sottofondo, pareva esserci una furia pronta ad esplodere da un momento all'altro. In quelle parole controllate, senza che Adachi lo sfiorasse o lo urtasse davvero, Yu avvertì i colpi secchi della frustrazione dell'altro ferirlo, squarciare e scavare fra i brandelli della sua sanità fisica e mentale.  
"La sofferenza che ho provato è stata così opprimente, che non ho neanche più pensato di acquistarne di nuove. Avevo il terrore di soffocare ancora in quella stessa disperazione." Proseguì cauto, sistemando il violino fra la spalla e il mento, simulando un delicato scatto con un archetto invisibile sul fantasma delle corde, chiudendo gli occhi. Poi si fermò e, immobile nella sua migliore postura, schiuse solo le palpebre per incontrare lo sguardo di Yu. Il ragazzo avvertì una scarica di adrenalina percorrere ogni fibra del suo corpo e il cuore restò sospeso in un battito.  
"Ma tu mi aiuterai, no?"  
Adachi gli si accostò, prendendogli il mento fra due dita, affondando le unghie nella carne e costringendo i loro occhi ad incontrarsi.  
I bulbi di Tohru erano più che mai chiazzati di rosso dagli innumerevoli capillari. Narukami si chiese perché lo avesse dimenticato, perché diavolo si fosse lasciato distrarre dai suoi egoistici impegni tanto da trascurare lo sfinimento lacerante nell'espressione del _maestro_.  
"Mi aiuterai a riavere da lui ciò che mi ha strappato."  
Non era più una domanda, il tono della sua voce assunse una vibrazione autoritaria.  
_"Me lo devi."_  
A quel sibilo, Yu sollevò entrambe le mani magre e tremanti per incorniciare il viso dell'uomo fra i due palmi; e stancamente gli sorrise.  
In quel gesto, parve quasi chiedere all'uomo il permesso di baciarlo, perché _mai_ avrebbe voluto _approfittare_ della sua _fragilità_ ; e quando vide che Tohru non si ritrasse, una gioia dolce ed ingenua si accese in lui.  
Si accostò alle sue labbra.  
" _Lo so._ È per questo che mi affido alle tue mani."  
   
_“Il suono che puoi avere con le corde in budello è il migliore.”_  
Yu aveva sentito quelle parole non solo da Adachi, ma anche dal suo precedente insegnante, ed entrambi avevano sottolineato che i principali problemi con simili corde fossero connessi ai gusti, agli ideali o alle esigenze del violinista.  
All'inizio poteva capitare di montarne alcune che, per quanto di ottima qualità, dessero note più scure, addirittura poco definite. Adachi gli aveva raccontato della fatica nell'articolare certi passaggi o di quanto fosse stato seccante stare sempre ad accordare. Nella sua carriera al Conservatorio, l'uomo si era ritrovato ad affrontare episodi in cui le corde tendevano a perdere consistenza e volume, consumandosi sotto le sue dita, iniziando gracchiare fastidiosamente ad ogni colpo d'archetto più deciso.  
Selezionando determinati spessori o rivestimenti come l'argento per certe note, con occhi vivi ed eccitati, Adachi gli spiegò poi che le melodie ottenute diventavano più brillanti e vive al suo orecchio, correndo rapide lungo la cordiera, scivolando fra i suoi tocchi.  
Narukami apprese anche che i violinisti d'orchestra, nella scelta delle loro corde, avessero la necessità di uniformarsi ai colleghi, di ricercare l'amalgama e la fusione con i propri compagni di leggio o con la propria fila. Infatti, solo tramite quell'unione quasi comparabile all'intimità del sesso erano in grado di produrre melodie di inarrivabile bellezza. Tuttavia, Adachi gli aveva poi descritto quanto deludente fosse il suono dei loro strumenti una volta preso singolarmente.  
_"Non è più sesso, ma solo una fastidiosa erezione mattutina."_  
Dopo la lesione al mignolo e prima che il genitore deturpasse il violino, Tohru le aveva provate tutte per riottenere il _suo_ suono, ma il trauma del dito rigido e della difficoltà a muoversi liberamente sulle corde gli aveva causato un dolore forse anche più lacerante della vera ferita ancora fresca e pulsante.  
Aveva trascorso intere giornate in ginocchio, solo nella sua stanza, senza versare né una lacrima o emettere un suono, ascoltando soltanto il proprio cuore raggrinzirsi ad ogni respiro.  
_Fu doloroso._  
Tenendosi il torace, stringendo fino graffiarsi, non fu il supplizio fisico ad essere insopportabile, ma quel vuoto improvviso che lo stava risucchiando giù, sempre più in basso nell'abisso oscuro di un passivo sconforto.  
In quelle occasioni si ritrovò a ridere amaramente tra sé.  
_Forse corde in budello umano avrebbero fatto la differenza._  
   
Yu doveva solo _aiutare_ Tohru, e ciò significava non vomitare, ripulire ogni cosa e controllare che il cantiere dove avrebbero lasciato il corpo affinché fosse ricoperto di cemento restasse deserto.  
_Lo amava._  
_Lo amava davvero._  
Narukami aveva avuto difficoltà ad identificare qualcosa di talmente complesso ed astratto, ma poi era arrivato alla conclusione che il calore corroborante che avvertiva all'altezza del cuore poteva essere soltanto quel sentimento squisito.  
_In che altro modo poteva definirlo?_  
Adachi era stato l’unico a ricercarlo, ad avere cura di lui. Stretto dalle braccia e cullato dalla voce lenta dell'uomo, si era ritrovato a dipendere dal suo profumo, dall'alcol e dal sapore del suo seme sulla punta della lingua – caldo, gli scivolava in gola, e Yu ne avrebbe preso ancora solo per osservare l'appagamento sul viso di Tohru: in quel modo si sentiva utile e in grado di _ricambiarlo_ almeno in parte per ogni sua attenzione e lezione.  
   
Adachi si preoccupò per lui anche allora.  
Come un pesce attaccato all'amo che si dibatteva per tornare in acqua, l'uomo più anziano continuò a divincolarsi nella stretta dei due complici finché il coltello maneggiato da Tohru non gli affondò nello stomaco.  
Il gorgoglio del sangue fu spaventoso e all'inizio Yu avvertì l'odore di ruggine e di carne cruda. Poi, forse, Adachi dovette incidere qualcosa appena più a fondo, perché il miasma di bile e poi di feci lo colse impreparato.  
Passarono lunghi attimi prima che l'anziano smettesse di muoversi, ma Tohru gli aveva comunque aperto il ventre e già stava cercando di raccogliere gli intestini il più ordinatamente possibile.  
Durante quell'operazione, uno spruzzo di sangue colpì Yu al viso e questo particolare, più di ogni altra cosa (anche più del tanfo, più dell'orrendo suono delle viscere premute assieme), lo catapultò nella lucida consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Lasciò cadere con un tonfo sordo il cadavere ancora caldo dell'estraneo, e gli mancò il respiro.  
_Non vide più nulla, se non rosso._  
_Non sentì più nulla, se non lo sciabordio degli organi e l'orrendo odore di urina e feci_ – la vescica del vecchio non aveva proprio retto, e Yu era ricoperto di tutti i suoi umori.  
La gola gli bruciava troppo per vomitare e le orecchie si riempirono del rombo frenetico del suo cuore al limite. Respirava così forte da fargli male, e il costato gli parve come in fiamme per il dolore.  
Il giovane cadde in ginocchio, però Adachi fu subito con lui. Attraverso la debolezza del malore, vide l'ombra dell'uomo precipitarsi a raggiungerlo e distinse le sue mani calde e ferme prendergli il viso – mani che lo macchiarono ancora di sangue, ma quella era la presa di Adachi: lui voleva solo proteggerlo e, _grato_ , Yu sarebbe stato disposto a leccar via tutto quel cremisi anche da sotto le sue unghie sporche.  
"Non puoi mollarmi adesso. Hai promesso che saresti rimasto ad aiutarmi, che non mi avresti più lasciato."  
La sua voce era concitata, il tono severo, però persisteva una dolce preoccupazione che fece sprofondare il cuore di Yu in un imbarazzo fanciullesco.  
_Quando aveva meritato l'onore di essere motivo di apprensione per Adachi?_  
Si aggrappò a un lembo della camicia chiazzata di vermiglio di Tohru, adagiandosi contro una sua spalla ossuta. Pensò che non avrebbe potuto lavargliela, che quei vestiti dovevano essere distrutti, forse bruciati... _ma quanto avrebbe desiderato dormire avvolto nel tepore di quell'indumento sudicio._  
Respirò a fondo.  
Odore di sale, di ruggine e di anice.  
Odore di fumo, di caffè e di cannella – _forse mandorla_.  
Deglutì, ingoiando la bile che gli era risalita in gola.  
_"Scusami."_ Bisbigliò, separandosi per tornare a guardarlo, tenendosi a distanza di un respiro dalle sue labbra.  
" _Resto_. Resterò fino a quando potrò esserti utile." Yu gli sorrise appena; poi, prendendogli delicatamente una mano, se la portò al ventre e fissò l'uomo a lungo, annegando nello specchio nero dei suoi occhi, come in attesa.  
Allora, Adachi lo strinse, _forte_. Piantò le dita e le unghie nella sua carne tenera e lo attirò a sé, trattenendolo. Quindi, piegandosi su se stesso, Yu emise un grido strozzato e sentì il proprio pene pulsare con piacere al gesto del più grande. Si inarcò verso il corpo di Tohru, sfregandosi contro il suo basso ventre e lasciando urtare i loro bacini.  
_Voleva farglielo sentire_ , permettergli di capire come, a dispetto di quell'umiliante debolezza, fosse davvero una sua proprietà.  
"Fino a quando avrai bisogno di corde nuove." Aggiunse poi in un sussurro vergognoso, e sfiorò esitante le labbra di Adachi in un bacio _pudico_.  
Dopo un primo momento di smarrimento, in cui una _scintilla dorata_ di sfrenata soddisfazione brillò nel suo sguardo, Tohru reagì subito. Rispose al gesto, e quando la bocca di Yu si riempì del suo sapore condito dal nuovo aroma del sangue, una serenità appagante strinse il ragazzo in infiniti nodi di tenera certezza: _un giorno sarebbe diventato pura Musica_.  
   
   
***Fine**  
   
**Note**  
Vorrei ringraziare chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo!  
Era da tempo che non scrivevo così tanto, e se da un lato è stato soddisfacente, dall’altro non sono proprio contenta di quanto scritto. Avrei voluto fare di più, in alcuni punti mi sembra tutto piuttosto insipido e non intenso come avrei desiderato. Però sono contenta di aver scritto questa storia, di essere riuscita finalmente a mettere giù qualcosa di sensato (all’incirca, eheh!) su Adachi e Yu.  
Spero, comunque, che questa AU sia stata una lettura gradita!  
Grazie ancora per l’attenzione!  
   
*Il titolo di questa fanfiction e la storia in generale sono stati ispirati dal significato che la carta de “Il Folle” ha se svelata rovesciata:  
 

_“Arcano violento ed aggressivo, è sinonimo di grossi condizionamenti dall’esterno, di persone che non sono autonome nella gestione della propria vita essendo caratteristica di passività esasperata. Inconcludenza, vagabondaggio mentale. Significa stupidità, mancanza di consapevolezza, eccesso di protagonismo, istrionismo, mitomania, personalità complessa e contorta che esaspera l’antagonismo con l’esterno. Autoemarginazione narcisistica, pazzia pericolosa.”_

  


End file.
